Body
Front Fender The stock fender is a wide, floppy piece that does a good job deflecting dirt, mud and water off road, but those who spend much time at highway speeds around 80 mph find that fender creates a lot of drag. In gusty conditions, it can even affect the bike's handling. Those who want to keep a high fender that's stiffer and/or narrower have some options. Universal fenders are available from places like UFO and Acerbis. Acerbis sells a very popular universal Supermoto fender that is popular with DR riders, please note that this is not recommended for off-road as it will allow you and the bike to get covered in mud. Acerbis made the OEM plastics for KTM motocross bikes, and a number of DR owners have modified the '02 and earlier front fender to fit the DR, but it is no longer available from Acerbis; KTM microfiche specifies that owners of earlier bikes should use the later '03+ front fender. The newer fender still works with some very minor filing and drilling, and some fender washers. It has an aggressive look similar to the Acerbis universal Supermoto front fender, but is longer and wider. The new fender is available from ThumperTalk as part #73-6081, for $23.36US Riders who never leave the pavement may want to look into adapting a low-mount fender. Universal fenders are available from several sources, or fenders can be adapted from other motorcycles. Rear Sub-Fender The sub-fender on the DR does a great job directing road spray and mud downward in wet conditions. Anyone riding or driving directly behind you should appreciate your courtesy in keeping that low, black plastic piece hanging below the rear fender. It is kinda ugly, though. Those offended by that unsightly piece simply remove it, but that means finding another way to mount the license plate, since it bolts to the subfender. There a lots of simple, low cost (or no cost)home-made solutions for this, from fitting a piece of angle iron to just drilling holes in the fender and bolting the plate on. One slick answer is the aluminum license plate holder from Multisurface Motorcyle Products. This part can be ordered with or without a plate light. That light is likely required for operating your DR on the street, something to keep in mind if you decide to remove the subfender, no matter what you replace it with. Checking with your local authorities before you make changes is probably a good idea. Kientech offers a combination LED tail light and license plate mount for $65US Black Plastics for 96+ DR650SE You can paint your plastics with Krylon Fusion or go with OEM plastics. Black seems to be a popular color. The Suzuki part Numbers for the original black plastics are: Headlight shroud 51811-29F10-019 Front fender 53111-13E00-019 Right side cover 47111-32E00-019 Left side cover 47211-32E00-019 Rear fender 63113-32E10-019 These items can be ordered from any Suzuki dealer. ProCycle also offers complete black plastic restyling kits including factory black plastic and a larger 4.9 gallon IMS fuel tank. Links *Acerbis *Maier *Thumpertalk *Kientech :[http://drriders.com/ Return to DRRiders.com]